metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Room Template
This forum has been archived. Please do not modify it. New Template Okay guys, you know how we got that drop down thing for the Prime Rooms...let me just show you. I'm going to make two new ones: one for the dark world of MP2, another for the light world. I already picked out the color for the dark world's (plum), but I need some opinions on what color to make the light world's. The colors can be seen here. Choose one, or more, that you like and tell me. I'll see ya 'round! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 15:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :There's a better list here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay guys, you got two links for you look at colors, it shouldn't be that hard just to find one color! (Okay, so i's hard for me, but there's 1,000 users on this wiki, at least one of you has seen this!) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I say "BlanchedAlmond"--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) It would look like this. The current one is on top, your suggestion is below it. Is it okay? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 23:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Gainsboro or Cornsilk. Also, I could help with that template if you want. I like editing code... Well, not the big stuff like that, but I'd like to try. Are you already making the template, or are you going to choose the colors and then start making it? Also, have you seen the map-thing for Super Metroid? If you go to the bottom of the article for a location, like Maridia or Brinstar, you can see a map that has links on it. It's cool. We could do that for the areas in MP2, too. DoomZero 23:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I see you've started. :P DoomZero 23:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've started. Hey Doom, this is going to be my last edit of the night, and probably the week, so I need to tell you a couple quick things. If you want to see what your suggested colors look like, copy and paste the extremely long code above. On the third line down, change the #ffebcd to what the hex code is for your color. Yes you can help if you want. Be sure to copy down every room if you do help. It's at Template:Light MP2 rooms. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 23:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hunters and Corruption Okay, we got one for Metroid Prime, both Aether and Dark Aether for Prime 2, now we need one for Prime 3 and Prime Hunters. I need you to choose the colors. Here's the list of colors:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors. Choose two colors you want (one for border, one for background). When you go to put your colors in, search (Ctrl + F) this for borders: border: 1px solid #aaa;, and this for background: "background-color: #dcdcdc;. Replace "aaa" and "dcdcdc" with the hex code of your color. DON'T SAVE! Use Preview to see how it looks. If you like it, copy and paste yours. Be sure to return the colors back to their originals when you're done with the examples. Confused? Just tell me the colors, and their hex codes if you can. Well, I'm done talking (thankfully), so I'll let you guys decide. Exterminator out. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 18:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't these be by planet? MP2E got split for easy access. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Good point. I don't think you have to worry about Hunters, each planet has very little rooms. As for Corruption; maybe Olympus, Norion, Bryyo, and Elysia together; then Valhalla, Pirate, and Phaaze together? Hey, I gotta go. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 18:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps DarkRed (Hex code=8B 00 00) for hunters? Seeing as it's a combat game, mainly, this color would represent, well...you know, blood. [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) They don't have to be that big. Small templates are easier to navigate. Those planets aren't as connected together as the big planets like Aether and Tallon IV are. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... DeepSkyBlue (hex code=00 BF FF) for MP3 border, or Crimson (hex code=DC 14 3C) for Hunters border? And for colors: Olympus - Gainsboro (hex-code=DC DC DC) Norion - LightGrey (hex-code D3 D3 D3) Bryyo - ForestGreen (hex coe=22 8B 22) Skytown - Gold (hex-code=FF D7 00) Homeworld - Indigo (hex code=4B 00 82) Valhalla - FireBrick (hex-code=B2 22 22) Phaaze - LightSkyBlue (hex code=87 CE FA) Archives - SaddleBrown (hex-code=8B 45 13) Alinos - Orange (hex-code=FF A5 00) Outpost - Teal (hex-code=00 80 80) Arcterra - LightBlue (hex-code=AD D8 E6) Oubliette - DarkGreen (hex-code=00 64 00) I know nothing about coding, so correct me if I did something wrong. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :You did it right, so no worries. We're splitting each game into planets. I'll go ahead and start making them. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 18:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, Celestial Archives is finished. Each time I finish one, I'll put it below to show how it looks. Let me know if you want any changes. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 18:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Archives rooms Alinos rooms VDO rooms Arcterra rooms Okay, the Oubliette does not have a map, so there will not be a template for it. The following templates will be Corruption's rooms. My brother is on the Wii, so I will need someone else to add in the rooms after I make them. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 19:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) That's all of them. Let me know what you think. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 19:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I like them. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :You realize that making this many edits to a single page like this, serves the same purpose as doing so on an article? You're an Administrator, use the Preview button, you should know that, Exterminator. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh, okay, but I did use preview. If you go to recent changes and click "Hide group changes" you'll see that I made a template, put it on here, then made the next one. I suppose I should have done it all at the same time, so I'll do that next time. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 20:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, no big. Just, yeah, do it all at once next time. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I like them. Shouldn't Celestial Archives be a more matallic color, though? [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 00:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :How's that? ::Can someone help me with these rooms? I can't find Corruption, so I'm helpless right now. :( [[User:The Exterminator|The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 01:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::@ Exterminator: Here are complete (or are they?) maps of the Corruption areas: http://www.metroid.retropixel.net/mprime3/maps.php also, check my post below. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Much cooler, makes more sense than brown, thanks. [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 04:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :@DZM: Your welcome. :@Roy: For some reason, the link goes to a page that says "Server cannot be found" or something like that. Besides, I only trust the maps that are in-game. [[User:The Exterminator|The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 17:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Before I change all of the Hunters colors to the new one (see below for an example), someone look at how small each of the Hunters templates are and tell me to either keep them seperate or combine them. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 01:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is an example of the new color of the templates: :I think they should be combined. They're small as they are already. RA 1 01:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Here it is. I'm not going to delete the others yet, in case someone objects. (I don't know why they would, the template is so small!) [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 01:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :RAN1, that is because they are incomplete. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually Chozoboy, that's every room in Metroid Prime Hunters, excluding Strongholds and oubliette. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 20:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Finish Prime 1 template Okay, now that the template making for the other rooms is finished, it's time to: 1. Complete the as of yet unfinished Prime template (lacks Impact Crater and Phazon Mines) 2. Make sure the templates have every single room ingame. For now, let's just stick to the former, shall we? We can either edit the existing template or make a new one, and scrap the other one. Of course, doing the latter would be a lot of work, because then we'd have to remove it from all pages that have it. I had an idea to edit the template colors. The border would be DarkOrange (hex-code=FF 8C 00) and the colors for each section would be: Frigate Orpheon: Gainsboro (hex-code=DC DC DC) Tallon Overworld: MediumSpring Green (hex-code=00 FA 9A) Chozo Ruins: Gold (hex-code=FF D7 00) Magmoor Caverns: Crimson (hex-code=DC 14 3C) Phendrana Drifts: PowderBlue (hex-code=B0 E0 E6) Phazon Mines: Purple (hex-code=80 00 80) Impact Crater: Orange (hex-code=FF A5 00) Well, that's my thoughts. Vote below. Roy out. Copied Exterminator... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, making a new one wouldn't be so difficult, actually; once we're done making it, an admin (such as you, Roy) could just move it, redirect suppressed to replace the old one. The colors are fine, I think, so imo this is good. RA 1 04:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's the current template: ::Here's how the suggested one would look like (missing areas added, changed to Roy's second suggestion below on 16:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC)): ::Other than Phazon Mines, which has bad contrast, the whole thing looks fine. RA 1 05:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, actually, Phazon Mines looks kinda bad. Let's replace it with Indigo (hex-code=4B 00 82). The only reason I'm not doing it is because I know nothing about code. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :We also need to change the background for the main room links, the Impact Crater, and the background for the header, cause now they look bad under the new skin. The skin looks good, the template looks bad. RA 1 16:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Found the solution guys. Go to the template page, edit, then look on the first line. Find the background color, which should say #fff, and change it to #000. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 16:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Works, though I had to add borders. In any case, how does this look? :::RA 1 18:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) How's this? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 00:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :*Sharp whistle* Very nice... Hmmm, something is very familiar about your sig... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fine for now; we may change the colors sometime, but it looks good considering the new skin. (MP still on queue currently) RA 1 00:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I was actually planning on keeping the colors this way, as a rainbow on black does not look as good as a rainbow on white. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 00:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC)